1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ferrule holding member for holding a ferrule mounted to a terminal of an optical fiber, and an optical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, an adapter that is used to connect a pair of optical fibers together in which signals are transmitted by light, and that holds two ferrules mounted to ends of the pair of optical fibers, respectively, with tips of the ferrules butted together has been known as disclosed by e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-39537 (JP-A-2000-39537).
The adapter disclosed by JP-A2000-39537 includes a first insertion mounting portion for holding one ferrule pressed in an axial direction by a spring, and a second insertion mounting portion for holding the other ferrule locked by a locking claw. The second insertion mounting portion is divided into upper and lower sides by two slits extending parallel to a center axis of the other ferrule. When the other ferrule is demounted from the second insertion mounting portion, the second insertion mounting portion is deformed by external force pushing the upper and lower sides of the second insertion mounting portion apart from each other. This allows releasing the lock of the locking claw, and demounting the other ferrule from the second insertion mounting portion.